


Shooting Stars

by Moonshoes_Potter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels killing angels, Different POV of the Fall, Prompt Fill, sad but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoes_Potter/pseuds/Moonshoes_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl is catching fireflies when she sees a ball of light falling towards her. A voice asks to use her as a vessel, and the same is happening to her mother. </p><p>-----<br/>Inspired by a prompt from David Tennant's Hair on QuizUp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

“Mommy, look! The glow bugs are out!” The squeal of a small girl made many of these insects retreat, but she was determined to add them to her collection. 

“Okay, hun,” her mother replied exasperatedly, “But only a few more minutes, then you have to come back inside.”

The child, whose name was Emma, ran out without a second thought. She had to get some glow bugs. A jar in hand, she stood perfectly still, waiting for their telltale lights. 

After a near miss, she spotted a small light above her head. She reached for it, only to discover it wasn't a bug. The light kept getting bigger and bigger, like a giant beach ball falling towards her. 

Emma noticed that there were others in the sky. Almost like shooting stars. She looked up eagerly to the one above her head, and started to chant her wish. 

“I wish,” she began, but paused. This one had to count. Someone might already be wishing on the same star. “I wish to catch a fairy.” Her dream was to capture the rarest creature of all, and maybe get some pixie dust, too. 

Unfortunately, the fairy never arrived. The descending ball of light finally landed in her yard, but it didn't make a sound. Emma watched in awe as it spread out like glowing white fog, slowly creeping towards her. 

When it reached her feet, it rocketed upwards and filled her vision with white. A smooth voice echoed through her head, “Hello, Emma. My name is Daniel. I am an angel. You saw many of my brethren fall from the sky, as I did. I need a vessel, or body, to occupy, and I was hoping you'd let me use yours.”

Emma couldn't move, but a thought ran through her head, “You're not a fairy,” 

Daniel laughed, “No, I'm not. But I can assure you, I am one of the ‘good guys’, as it were.”

“What will happen to me if you use me as a vessel?”

“I'm afraid your parents will miss you, but you will be safe and sound. I will make sure of that. You may return after a while, but I am not sure.”

Emma considered this for a moment. “Can I say goodbye?”

Daniel sighed, “I'm afraid not. Your mother has already accepted my brother as an occupant, and your father is not here.”

If Emma could move, she would probably wipe a tear from her eye. “Okay, but keep me safe.”

As soon as the thought was formed, a warm feeling spread from her head to her fingers and toes. Emma’s vision cleared, but it had changed. She could now see small wisps of light everywhere, and Daniel told her they were nearby angels. 

There was one that was coming from inside her house. Daniel recognized it as his brother, Jophiel. Emma felt her legs move towards the house in a strange, smooth rhythm. The angels greeted each other and established a truce. 

They walked down the road, heading to a small warehouse, which was full of white forms. Halfway there, Jophiel spoke up. “My vessel suggests I hold your hand. It is common for a mother to do so when crossing the street.”

Emma couldn't believe her ears. Her mother was there, too? She began to think as loud as she could, trying to get Daniel to reach her mother. 

“My vessel wishes to tell your vessel that she loves her very much.” Daniel said hesitantly to Jophiel. 

Emma could see a little bit of her mother in the smile Jophiel had. “Mine says the same, and that she bids her goodbye.”

Daniel received a silent “Thank you,” and grasped Jophiel’s hand.

Two wisps of light were stationed outside the warehouse. They nodded and opened the doors for Daniel and Jophiel to enter. 

One light was speaking on a podium. “Brothers, I do not know why we were cast down, nor how we return to Heaven. However, I can tell you that this abandoned building will be a safe haven for angels with vessels. If you see any non-hostile brethren, invite them here.”

The angels agreed and disbanded. Emma was content during the days they stayed there. She never got hungry, and Daniel shared some of his memories to ease her boredom. 

One night, however, Emma noticed the angels going out like white flames. One by one, they were disappearing. As soon as she thought about it, Daniel jolted to awareness. He slid a blade from his sleeve and warned all who were nearby that someone was here. 

Many angels fled, but some stayed to fight. As the killers revealed themselves, Emma thought they were just people. However, Daniel noticed some symbols painted on their arms and face. Angel warding, he told her. 

Jophiel stepped forward. “We do not want any trouble. We will not fight if you do not attack.”

One of the hostile a merely smiled and rushed forward, brandishing his angel blade. The room fell into chaos. Daniel tried at first to get the enemies by strength, but a little girl couldn't supply much. Instead, he used Emma’s small size to duck under an attempted stab. 

Emma screamed internally when she saw Jophiel’s light flicker and extinguish. Her mother’s body hit the ground with a loud THUD. She couldn't move with Daniel in control. A tear slipped out of her eye, and she wasn't sure if it was from her loss of a mother or Daniel’s loss of a brother. 

After that, Emma became hollow. She didn't push for Daniel to bring her back. She just sat, watched, and occasionally whispered advice when someone recognized her. 

A few months later, Daniel was captured. Several angels grabbed him and brought him to an old, graffitied building. Emma felt every slice of their angel blade as they tortured Daniel for answers about the Fall. He claimed he had none, but they weren't satisfied until they drove the blade straight through his vessel’s heart. 

Everything was white. It smelled like flowers and cookies. The sound of bugs and birds were echoing in the distance. 

Emma blinked and saw that she was in a glorified version of her backyard. Her mother was standing in the doorway with her arms held out. 

The two hugged each other tightly, then went inside to enjoy the newly cooked pastries. Emma happily told her mom the story of catching her first butterfly, and she responded by pointing outside. 

Dozens of lights were floating about on the patio. “Fairies!” Emma squealed and rushed to catch some. 

Daniel didn't watch as his brothers tore each other apart. Instead, he enjoyed the bliss of Emma and her mother’s heaven from afar.


End file.
